How much would you pay for me?
by Youjibell
Summary: Handsome man, with excellent body, initiated Regardless of sexual preference How much would you pay for me?  Call: 771 11 5609  - translated by Jk89 now-
1. Chapter 1

Muchas gracias a JK89; por ayudarme con la traducción; disculpen las molestias.

dedicated to Susanne SD

* * *

**How much would you pay for me?**

**Chapter 1**

Handsome man, with excellent body, initiated  
Regardless of sexual preference  
How much would you pay for me?  
Call: 771 11 5609

**First night**

I felt a little cold that night, it was raining and I had brought an umbrella but I didn't use it, just looking at it made me cranky. To remember that she put it there telling me with her sweet voice: it's going to rain, do not be late, yes, just the thought of that woman, which I was tied up to, put me in a bad mood. Even though everyday I gave her a smile, a friendly treatment, deep, deep down I hated her... At night I made her mine and with an accurate knowledge of her body, an exact measurement of the places I had to touch her to make her moan and the exact place where I knew, it made her scream. I hated her... but why not say it, it satisfied me to hear how good I was at doing the act of having sex with her , I liked to boast about the fact that I am a good lover, a good husband and perfect in almost everything, almost everything because I hated being married, having a child, and pretend to have a perfect life.

I did not hate that baby, in fact I think that I love him for being a part of me, and I do not want him to go through what I went through by being part of a family that's so prestigious...

Work every day, dress myself in the best way, to be perfect... admired by everyone except myself, that's why seeing that umbrella made me cranky...

Yes, the umbrella was not to blame, but now symbolized the bottled up frustration that settled within me. For anyone it would be a perfect life, someone who had everything and he denied his existence.

I had married one of the most beautiful women that I only pursue to enlarge my ego, but this woman, the beautiful Jeanne was not only beautiful, she was the daughter of a powerful family, she had to be part of my family so without much thought I be wed her and I must say, this made her happy ... or at least, like me, she pretended to be. Yeah, who would not be happy with this?

Yet it's still raining and getting stronger, why not take a taxi? Simple I do not want, I don't want to speak with anyone today and I go down this street, which I've never been, to walk in this rainy weather, in a stifled sigh of helplessness, I cannot do more than walk, until something, or well someone, an annoying being dared to hit me.

With his eyes set on floor; he watched what appeared to be food on a self-service tray, a man taller than me. With blue hair, sloppy clothes black trench coat ... and a very sad face.

-Shit- is all that I say, he was still looking at the floor while his hair covered his face, such a nuisance, I had just noticed that the thing lying on the floor had stained my clothes.

- Be careful idiot! Look where you walk - I said, I looked upset as he glanced with disdain. I was going to put it aside and ignore it, but he rose his annoyed face. He realized I looked down on him, as he fixed his dark blue eyes on me, he had a deep and cold look, and I could do nothing but look at him.

-I'm sorry, I did not mean - he spoke in a voice colder than his own eyes, it did not look any good, I was going to leave him like that but that guy looked at me annoyed - still you do not have to offend me, just because you're a rich guy - after that he turned to leave.

-Bum - I said again when I felt he had left, but it seemed he heard me and returned, he took me by the collar of my coat, which bothered me. An idiot just had dared to touch me, but the strength on his grip decreased, I decided not be upset about that anymore because the guy looked a bit dizzy then he blinked and looked at me carefully.

- You're a Tao… Ren Tao, son of En - he let go of me completely and I could almost swear that in his pale face a blush was colored. Nearly everyone who noticed who I was and who I was the son of stepped away from me or tried to get some profit out of it and it seemed this would be no exception.

- Any problem with that? - I said, but I kept watching as he was ill, he kept coming over me ... I do not know why the hell I was helping him and held him in my arms. He was just a guy.

-I always ... sorry, I'll go - said walking a bit but I stopped him, I still do not know how I did something so unconsciously.

-I was going to have some dinner, come with me- I lied, I had no intention of eating, I had no intention of being with someone until that guy crossed my path.

- But…- he tried to reproach me but I walked away and he just followed me. We went to a coffee shop, it looked nice and he was a little nervous going in there apparently he hid something but I did not ask, this guy had been left without food, so it was the least I could do for a poor vagabond - I do not think that's a good idea for someone like you to be seen with someone like me.

- Ask yourself what you want for dinner- I ignored him, after all this was nothing for me, this only served me as a new award to my ego. It was not to help him, it was just about feeling good about myself, for doing an act of "charity."

-Okay- said the guy hiding in the menu given to order dinner, and then a waiter came and looked at him, apparently knew him.

-A Martini for me please- I said as the boy was left there without saying anything

- What are you going to ask Horo-Horo? - Asked him, so that was his name, Horo ... what an ugly name, still I did not really care.

-The same thing - he answered seriously, a little intimidated ... as far as I knew he had not eaten why would he have asked the same as me?

- Aren't you hungry?, I'm not here just to get you drunk, got it? - I said once the waiter had left.

-I'm sorry, is just that this is not the best place for you, if someone sees you with me- He smiled sadly, but the waiter came quickly.

- You got the lottery "Horito" - referring to him again, but this time he stood from his seat annoyed.

-He has nothing to do with it, do not bother him- I was surprised a bit more at seeing what he was wearing under the coat, a pair of sexy black jeans expanded through his body.

-I'm leaving - was the last thing I said before leaving that place, I did not understand too well what was happening, but I wouldn't stay to find out, so I left money on the table, enough to pay and I left that place without realizing that the guy was behind me.

-I'm sorry, they know me, what do you think if this time we go to a place I propose? -He said as he took my hand. He had smooth skin, it was strange I thought he was a drifter, the kind of people who have skin rough from work, but no, his skin was clear, his hands soft. Even so I only took one of my hands to my temples, it had stopped raining.

-Okay- was all I said and went with him.

We entered what was a burger joint. He bought and I paid, in my entire life I had never entered a place like that, we sat on a colorful bench and watch tv. Without realizing it I began to talk with him and he with me, as we ate that Mac trio. I did not realize at which point I started to laugh at the stupid things he said, the silliness of the TV, at which moment I started having a good time. More than once I had given him a blow on the head for talking nonsense. It was as if he and I knew each other from long ago, until both had finished eating. I had finished my social work of helping a poor vagabond, yet I did not know why I didn't wanted to go.

-Thanks - he told me calmer while we left the restaurant.

- Is nothing- if that was all, it was time for me to return to my rotten and perfect life and leave behind a silly and vain memory of the blue-haired boy I heard was called Horo, I wanted him to leave it there and not ask for anything more but that's not how it happened.

- I've heard a lot about you, I admire you. It's like a dream come true to be out with you, - he said, to which I was taken aback and I don't know why I smiled, after all he did want to get something out of it, it was only a matter of waiting what he asked in return, a job, money? I would help this opportunist either way.

- What do you want? - I said, but he did something this time that truly left me dumbfounded, without warning he kissed me. Took my face, lifted it and with those soft hands stroked my cheek, kissed my lips and I let him. Let him touch me, I let a guy taller than me with blue hair kiss me. and who used his lips to open mine and sunk into my mouth to taste me, I let his restless hands dive into my pants touching my buttocks ... I let him because I felt good.

Perfect the only thing I lacked in my rotten and perfect life. Now I was gay. And of the ones on the bottom!

The next night I'll also be waiting...

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

JK98 :Jaja, ok ;) Bueno aquí va el segundo!

Holy: Hello again, I do not know if anyone read on, well I will declare to end this story is heavy who gets upset ... this chapter is out of tone, and I do not want boy around here and this cap if this medium strong, reviews do not know if I have left ... if left thanks revised and if it does not matter because only write for the fun of it  
Shaman King is not mine

**How much would you pay for me? **  
-

Handsome man, with excellent body, initiated  
Regardless of sexual preference  
How much would you pay for me?  
Call: 771 11 5609

I'd been sitting on that colorless bench for almost twenty minutes, it had started to rain again, no doubt it was going to rain every night until the end of summer. Even though I was getting wet I couldn't move from the incredibly sharp pain that centered around my butt, this had been a bad night, a bad paid, and a damn drunk bastard that fucked me until he was out. I couldn't do anything about it, not with him beating at me, all I did was avoid getting hit on the face since in a way my face is what I make a living with, my face and my body of course. The beating to tell the truth didn't bother me, it hurts for a few days but then the wounds heal, not like the words they sometimes say, words hurt too and those never heal, that's why I hate being offended... even though maybe I can't do much about that. At least not while someone is paying for my services, all I can do is defend myself when someone doesn't know me, like last night with that guy, without even knowing me he called me a bum, that really upset me. In that moment I didn't recognized him that's why I stood up to him, had I noticed who he was maybe I wouldn't have even spoken, I would have just stared at him. That was the man I had seen so many time in magazines and newspapers. That guy who was a year younger than me, he had everything, you could say I envied him but I think the right word for it would be admiration, since even though he seemed so happy in all those pictures, his eyes were so cold and why not say it? Sexy.

Yes, he probably was more unhappy than I was and even so he had a great posture. Since I saw him on a picture five years ago, you could say I had almost fallen in love with him, almost because back then I was very happy with someone else and back then I only had eyes for her, still, I knew almost everything about him, even the fact he had a wife and a kid almost a year old, but I still liked him, and the admiration was even bigger when I spoke to him, and somehow we ended up having dinner together... a strike of luck I wouldn't turn down, if he was in front of me and it was going to be the only time in my life, I had at least to feel him up close, that's why I kissed him and to my surprise he didn't moved, didn't push me away until the kiss stopped, I remember so well, how I could trespass that golden look of his eyes, and see how troubled he was, no doubt he had never kissed another man before, but he didn't do anything else than turn around and look at me from the corner of his eyes one last time, he smiled ironically and I don't know what he said, but after that he took a taxi and left, that guy sure had a nice ass.

And that's when my moment of free happiness, given by life after it screws you, ended. That's why when they told me I had a "date" today, and a man went to pick me up to then throw me in the bed of some cheap passing-through motel, took my pants of without much thought and entered me causing me so much pain, I could only close my eyes and think of him... Ren Tao, the guy who had the golden eyes.

My phone rang, no doubt it was my dear employer.

-Horo, are you done? - he asked with his classic voice, thanks to me... Asakura probably got a lot of money tonight, so he shouldn't treat me badly, at least not for today.

-Yes, it's done - I answered toneless, I didn't really cared about going back or not, there was no difference, just the fine like I have to go through to be able to take the pain in mi butt and walk there, maybe I should be used to people fornicating my ass but this was barely my second time, so no, I wasn't used to it yet... It was easier to please women, but no doubt that damn Hao earns more sealing me to unsatisfied men who want to make themselves feel superior.

-¿What time are you coming back? You know I don't like you to be out there, I already gave you a brake yesterday - he said seriously, so I had no choice but to stand up and walk.

-Yeah, I'm going - was all I said before I hung up.

I walked through the wet streets, I didn't know for sure if what slid down my cheek were tears or rain, it had been for a long time now that I couldn't tell the difference between crying and being my "natural self" I felt powerless, I hated life; maybe there was a solution and the faraway sound of death would let me live in peace, I just saw a bridge and I thought it might all end there, yes.. That was a perfect place to end with myself.

-Bum- I heard a voice say, I was truly starting to hate that word, but it didn't really matter anymore. I tried to ignore him but he grabbed me by the arm, surely one of those men who just wanted to have a nice time.

-Could you leave me alone? I'm not offering services now - I said but I was surprised when I saw his face, his fair skin and his long dark violet hair, it was the guy with the golden look. Ren Tao was once again before me and he had a strange look on his face, apparently he didn't quite catch what I was talking about, because he had raised one eyebrow and had a look of interrogation, that then changed, as he finally got it. It wasn't my intention for him to know what I did for a living... it was… Humiliating, but apparently he was no fool and I should have known that.

-Are you ok? - He asked, still with a raised brow, I never thought I'd see him again, and if fact if I would have seen him again I wouldn't have expected him to even look at me after what I did to him the night before.

-Yes - I answered, but he didn't seem to believe me, then I saw how he raised a hand and lead it to my face. He wiped away what seemed to be tears, so after all I guess I was crying, that truly was humiliating, now not only I had to endure the pain in my butt but the one of my pride at finding myself crying in front of another guy.

-So you're a prostitute - he said with a serious tone, he had figured it out, another blow to me, I guess the rich kid was now here to make himself feel good by abusing me... just what I needed... maybe he was looking for entertainment.

-Humm - I tried not to respond and leave that place, but to tell the truth if he was looking for paid sex and experimenting then he should look somwhere else, I just wouldn't do it with him, I'd do it with anyone else but not with him, the guy I liked from a long time. - I won't service you, either way, goodbye,

-Are you implying that?... what?.. no, I.. - He blushed... it was funny, So he wasn't there to buy me, then why was he there again?

-My car broke down, I called for insurance but the idiots are taking too long because of the traffic and then I saw you - apparently he wasn't lying because the car was a block away, how did I know it was his car? Simple, no one rides a foreign sports car in this neighborhood, no one.

-Apparently you pass through this neighborhood a lot - I said with a serious tone, I wasn't in a good mood, but I wanted to keep on talking as I saw his upset look.

-It's on my way home - he answered toneless before his phone rang, he stepped away to answer and then looked at me, maybe the insurance people had arrived.

-Are you leaving? - I asked, but he looked at me annoyed, maybe I shouldn't butt in.

-Those idiots won't be coming, I'd go and see if the stupid car would start - he said as he walked towards it. He tried to start it, I knew what was wrong, no doubt he was rich kid who had no clue about anything, ok, once many years ago with my little sister I tried to repair a plow machine and found out after four hours of working on it that it simply didn't have any gas... it could happen to anyone, but he was a grown man and I was a kid back then, a good kid.

-I think it just needs some diesel - I said and he looked at me with a frown, it was really fun to watch, according to him he didn't make mistakes, just the second time I saw him he looked like a regular person. After all I forgot about the pain in my butt.

-I'll go get it - he said and I smiled at him, I couldn't understand why I was like this with him... it seemed I forgot all about who I really was, and together we were just regular people.

-Is a dangerous place, if someone recognizes you they'll mug you, kidnap you or do countless other things to you, better call a taxi and come back tomorrow - he sighed - so that way, tomorrow we can see each other too - I finished and he looked at me surprised, I don't know in what tone that came out but he blushed, it's common in me to flirt unconsciously, after all I liked him but there was just one little inconvenient in flirting with him, I was a prostitute and he was one of the most important people here, of course not taking into notice that he was married and had a kid, if it wasn't for all of that then there wouldn't be a problem.

-Sure, I'll leave my car here tonight, to run into you tomorrow... that's a terrific idea - Ok, I can tell sarcasm and that was what he was using with me, it annoyed me.

-Oh, I'm sorry I was just trying to help you sir, forgive my recklessness - I said upset and walked away, I didn't plan on staying to pick a fight but he grabbed me by my arm.

-The car will be towed, still, next night, maybe I'll walk through this neighborhood and have a cheeseburger - the tone of his voice when he started was loud, but then it ended soft, I couldn't believe it, he... would come tomorrow, for me?... without thinking I stepped closer and whispered to his ear, up close, breathing dangerously on his neck and taking in the delicious scent of the cologne he was wearing, brushing his skin just close enough for him to feel my breath but far enough so we weren't touching and so that would make him want me to, so with that brush of skin I said.

-Great, maybe I'll be here as well...

I knew I was late, and I knew what would happen, but even so it was worth it. Hao got upset, according to him another client had arrived and had asked for me, but since I wasn't on time the client got impatient and broke a few things, picked a fight with Hao and finally left, he was one of the favorite clients, since he paid, and a lot.

The moment he saw me, Hao went up to meet me and punched me in the stomach, a girl, Marion told me what happened.

-You know we lost one of our best clients – Hao spoke to me while I was still in the floor after the blows he had given me.

-I had already gone out with one before - I argued, generally I only have one client per night, but Hao kicked me in the ribs, I knew that would be the last blow.

-That's why I called you and told you to be here, you know well how much you owe me, you won't just pay for the hospital bill and the funeral expenses of that stupid woman, you'll also pay for the damages this man caused and whatever more I say, I won't give you your freedom until I feel like it Usui.

- - I didn't answer, I already imagined this, but he didn't have to remind me that she had died, that was a pain so big and deep that it was sealed on me, not even my sister could help me get through it, so he had no right to mention her.

My pain blinded me just by the mention of her, I went at him and punched him, but some men took me away from there and I just had the chance to hit him once, but once was enough.

After that all I remembered was that they took me to an alley under Hao's orders of "beat him until he gets it, not a single blow to his face" and that's what they did until I stopped feeling pain and could just moan for the need of my body and the right to plead, until my eyes couldn't see and from my mouth poured that red liquid with it's metallic taste, probably from the internal wounds they left, generally I rather this than whips, these wounds wear off in a few days, but the scars in my back will probably never fade.

Even so, it was worth it.

_Next night I'll also be waiting for you._

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

JayK89: Hi! I hope you all enjoy this wonderful story by the genius Holly, Youjibell! It's one of my favorites and it's an honor to translate it! I hope the translation is acceptable and I don't butcher the fic too much! ^.^

Warnings: Language, yaoi Horo x Ren and some lime at the end. No kids allowed!

**How much would you pay for me? **  
-

**Third night**

Once again I'm walking this street, I've already memorized it. In the corner there's a drugstore of suspicious precedence, where in exchange for money you could probably get any kind of drug, then there was a sex shop with a big red sign, what appeared to be a brothel, a few women decorating the streets and to wrap it up the view of a motel. But if one would walk just a little further there was a garden which by day was quite nice, the same place where barely a night before I'd seen that boy sitting in a bench from my car.

That day had been shit, I couldn't think of anything else than the guy who touched my ass, I just couldn't focus or do anything right. I left home early without having breakfast which only earned me a speech from Jeanne, which didn't end when I closed the door on my way out but continued when she dared to call me on my cell phone, and only ended when fed up I got off the car and finally went to have breakfast. Great, she won; I guess that was her revenge for not having sex with her the night before. I was late to the office and Diethel, the contractor from London was earlier than expected so he was waiting me for half an hour, luckily my secretary chatted him up and we were able to close the deal. Jeanne called again to make sure I'd eat on time, I hated her, because of the stupid talk she even put Men on the phone to say hello to me, like a baby could say something! Still I kind of smiled.

I felt guilty for spending more thoughts on a random guy than my own son, after that I canceled all my appointments and turned off my cell. It as already late when I got on my car, they had told me they had to have it checked but I didn't listen and I passed through that street again, the street where a day before I'd seen the guy with the blue hair. I actually had to go out of the way to drive through there but I arrived almost by inertia, just when I was thinking of going home the damn car wouldn't start, I had no choice but to call the insurance. It was raining and I couldn't afford to ruin a new suit again.

I took my hand to my temples and looked up, and there I saw him again, the idiot with blue hair. I step down the car and by an almost magnetic force I went towards him. I saw his pale face with a sad look on and some tears coming out of those deep blue eyes, I don't know why I felt something hurt, and once again I was before him and talking to him, the worst of all was that he suggested I wanted to buy him, no, it's not my thing to get into another man's butt, the way he attracted me was different and that's why I ended up flirting with a guy I'd just realized was a rent boy.

That was truly great, a perfect way to end that day, if anyone found out I have something like a date with one of "those" would sure give a lot to speak. Ren Tao, son of En, is going to meet up for a third time with a prostitute.

And there I was on that colorless bench waiting for him, maybe I was early or maybe he didn't recognized me, since at least I had tried not to dress in a way that would stand out and I hid my hair under a black hat, while wearing sunglasses.

It was raining harder, maybe he wouldn't come or maybe... he was with a client, that wasn't exactly a fun thought, still, I shouldn't mind, I don't even know why the hell I'm here.

I got up that bench to take a taxi and go home where I should be, with my wife and son, but someone stopped me. It was him but he looked strange, maybe my suspicions were true and he had been screwing someone. I don't know why I was upset; maybe it was the thought of him with someone else.

-I'm in a hurry - I said intending to leave, I let go of him abruptly but I noticed he winced when I did so.

-I'm sorry, it's late I guess - apparently he did recognize me but he wasn't moving a lot and the smile there usually was on his face was missing. I sat on the bench but he didn't follow, something wasn't right.

-Are you going to stand there? - I said before I took a cigarette out, he kept staring at me so I grabbed his hand and pulled him down, maybe I was a little hard but thanks to that I realized that wasn't the place where he should be, nor him nor me.

Just as I pulled him he fell on my lap, his eyes were closed and I just took my hand to his pale face, he had a burning fever.

-I don't feel so well - he said with a faltering voice. My eyes opened wide, I don't know how he dared to come here if he didn't feel well, it was my fault.

-Can you stand up? - I asked quietly and he nodded, I took him by the shoulders and decided to help him once again.

-I came here so I think I can stand up alone, don't touch there - he smiled pointing at the left side of his back.

I had no choice, I couldn't take him to a hospital since we'd have to identify ourselves so they could treat him, I could just take him to my apartment, the one I lived in before I got married and call my personal doctor, at least he would keep his mouth shut. I just send him a text explaining I had an emergency and that I would meet him in my old residence, he answered he'd be there in half an hour.

-Where are you taking me? I can't go to a hospital - he asked when we got on a taxi, but I didn't answer and he remained silent, he didn't say a word until we reached that place, he understood we were going to my apartment and once again I admired his intelligence (note sarcasm)- I don't... I really can't service you now.

-Could you shut up, someone's coming - he stared at me, maybe frightened, I couldn't read his look.

-But I.. I'm sorry Ren you have nothing to do with this, I had an accident - he said as he took my had outside the building. The place was empty just the upper floor was furnished and once a week a maid went to do the cleaning, I always kept that place just in case.

-Hmmm - I didn't listen and held his hand tighter instead, taking him to the elevator.

-I don't know what you plan on doing with me... but if you're going to take revenge for the time I touched your ass I'm sorry, I really won't do it again, at least not without your permission - after he said that I just smiled, I really didn't know if this guys was just naive or stupid, or maybe no one had ever come to him with good intentions.

-You're an idiot - I answered as we got on the elevator, he seemed weak and he was having trouble staying on two feet. Either way when Faust arrived he'd know what was wrong with him. The elevator door opened and the doctor was already by the apartment door, after all he lived just a block away.

-I'm here - he said with a smile and a needle in hand, he always brings a needle filled with water which he points at patients, nice welcoming. Just as it was we were soaked from rain and he shoots the water at my face, I just gave him a death glare but after so many years being my doctors I guess he's just immune to that. He then looked at the guy with me and took him by an arm to carry him inside.

-Check him - I said with my trademark sweetness, the doctor looked at him and laughed, Horo on the other hand looked at him estranged, as if he were scanning him with his eyes. I know Faust doesn't look like a doctor, he's even a little creepy but he's one of the best and more acknowledged doctors in Japan, he's not my doctor just because.

-A homeless dogie Ren! this is already taboo - that comment, it upset me and not just me but Horo, I know his intentions weren't bad but the truth is, this must remind him what happened fifteen years ago and apparently he would never let me forget - Come on kid, what's wrong with you? - He asked him taking him to the living room, after all the blue haired hadn't said a word.

-He has a fever - is me who answers, but the doctor notices something.

-That and bruises all over, I'm surprised you walk, do you work as a boxing bag or something? - he says while he pokes him everywhere with a finger, It was really funny how he made his diagnosis, Faust just needed to watch a little to notice what was wrong with a person, even still that was problematic, he could realize of a lot of things just by watching.

-Something like it - and for the first time the aforementioned blue-haired answered. Faust smiled at him and pointed him with his needle, which was getting annoying, he still treated me like I was a kid, the worst was now it wasn't just me but Horo as well, he didn't seem to mind though, he even found it amusing.

-Take of your clothes and let's see what we can do, your fever will go away only when we heal the wounds and give you some medicine - Fausts told him, but I guess he didn't want to take his clothes off in front of me, which now I think... he'd already mentioned he wouldn't do it in two occasions, he had said he wouldn't take me as a client, idiot.

-You can use the room - I said as they walked there and stayed there, I turned the tv on and noticed a little something, it was midnight and I hadn't shown any sign of life back at home, I just had one option left, to call her, she's always there for me. I took the phone and called.

-Tamao - I said but apparently she was sleeping

-Pardon me young Ren, but I'll be charging you extra time, what do you want? - yes, she had changed, a few years ago she would have asked what I wanted, not now and I liked that, after a while being my secretary she'd learnt much of "how to be a Tao"

-Call Jeanne and tell her I'm on a meeting with the investors board, or something else, just tell her I won't be home - I said while she sighed a little, she hated Jeanne, I knew that.

-I'll cancel your appointments tomorrow, but then you'd have to have a meal with Lizerg to apologize at 3 pm, don't be late, you know the British man is very punctual - she said, giving me my schedule for the next day, at least I had the morning off to go home

Faust came out of the room; he was still smiling, too much for my taste.

-I'll give you a check, for this and for your silence - I said as he put away his things in his briefcase.

-No need for it, the entertainment is the best pay, though I must say, I hope this is just entertainment - he said now seriously, generally he charged, and a lot but this time there was something off - the boy is sleeping, he has some broken ribs, I suggested him to get some x-rays but I don't think he will, still like he says, wounds heal within time...

-Whatever, I don't care about that - I said when I saw he was making his way to the door.

-Ren I know you since you were little, I'd already seen you make a mistake that you will pay for the rest of your life, don't make another one, you're not alone anymore - he said with a serious tone. I knew that, he didn't have to remind me, I was just helping some stupid bum, I wasn't thinking of getting further involved.

-I'm just helping him - I said but he took me by my chin like he hadn't done for a long time, he used to do it, according to him, to seduce me since I was attracted to him a long time ago but then I realized it was just admiration, he was truly in love with the woman he married, the she died and he was never the same.

-He's not good for you, you know what he does for a living right? you're smart Ren, you better than anyone know the problems you can have if one of your enemies sees you with him, even if you mean well... others won't see it like that and I guess, neither will him - his words stuck on me, I already knew all that, he didn't need to remind me, he just didn't..

-Just for tonight - I said in a whisper and he walked through the door, we both knew I was lying, and now I had to convince myself it would be, just for the night.

-Goodnight - he left the apartment and I closed the door and turned for the bedroom where he rested, that would be the last night I'd see him, after all Faust was right.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He slept on my bed, he looked in pain. He had nothing on his chest but bandages, bandages and more bandages, bruises scattered around almost everywhere but his pale face that was covered by strands of blue hair, no doubt his life was tough. The only time I talked to him, while we were eating cheeseburgers he seemed happy, though we just chit-chatted.

I didn't understand how someone could sell themselves for money, he could have done so many other things to earn a living, he was a little dumb and maybe naive but I don't think he deserves to be beaten this way. His face looked so soft probably, as soft as his hands, that's why I couldn't resist touching his skin and following the outline of his face with my fingers.

I caressed his skin; he didn't have a fever anymore, but Oh surprise! I woke him up, and he seemed to wake up a little scared since he crawled up while he opened and closed his eyes.

-Ren - he said in a serious tone. He looked everywhere I guess he didn't recognize the place.

-You're in my apartment, you'll stay here the night, just rest - I said and he seemed to relax a little, he looked away and spoke very low, hoping I wouldn't hear.

-But I... caused you trouble - I followed his eyes, he looked so transparent, almost as if he were a kid. He was strange, in spite of doing something so peculiar; he kept such an innocent look in his eyes, a look I had lost many years ago.

-It's just for tonight, close the door when you live tomorrow - I answered and stepped away, I planned on keeping my promise and not see him again - Well, I'm going bum.

-Horo, Horokeu Usui, that's my name - he started low but then he raised his voice. He finally told me his name; after all it wasn't as ugly as just Horo, though something in that name sounded familiar.

-Bye then Usui - I answered and turned to leave the room but he stopped me, he took me by my arm and pulled me to the bed. I fell on my back and he climbed on top of me, my eyes went wide open, this guy was over me and breathing too close, and I was starting to get a little hot from the closeness.

-Wait... maybe I can thank you - he said as one of his fingers landed on my lips and then went lower down, slowly passing through my chest, stomach, belly, making me shudder... but I closed my eyes tightly when his finger found the place it was looking for - this way - he whispered in my ear while my breath became labored, I didn't understand why I was allowing it, but I didn't do anything to stop him, he had already undone the zipper of my pants pulling out what he was going to entertain himself with.

-What are you doing? - I asked while I shifted a little on the bed because of that violation that man was doing to my personal space, still he had started to rub me with his hands ever so slowly until he sped up in a way that was mind blowingly precise, but he didn't end it there, he lowered his face and his breathing was right there, making me shudder at feeling of his wet breath on my most sensitive place.

-Do you like it? - stupid question, taking into account I had my back arched, with closed eyes and my face was burning hot, Of course I liked it! Was he an idiot or what? I felt the need for him to keep going faster, but he stopped, my instincts betrayed me and wanted me to take him by the hair and pull him down on me so he could pleasure me with his mouth, but I stopped myself, I just couldn't do that, couldn't force him, I would never force him, it was a desperate feeling.

-Humm- I could just half moan and bite my lower lip, apparently he was having fun seeing me like this, very few times in life Ren Tao, son of En, is seen begging for something.

-There's still more kitten - was all he said before I felt the warmth of his mouth embracing all the length of my member, caressing with his tongue just in the right places making me moan even louder... Great! Not only was I gay and of the ones on bottom but I flirted with a prostitute and now I also liked being sucked by another guy.

Next night I'll also be waiting for you.


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: Language, yaoi Horo x Ren mild sexual content. No kids allowed!

**How much would you pay for me?**

**Chapter 4**

Handsome man, with excellent body, initiated  
Regardless of sexual preference  
How much would you pay for me?  
Call: 771 11 5609

**Fourth Night**

I still have the feeling in my lips, the delicious taste in my tongue and the loud moans that came out of his mouth are carved with precision in my mind. It was really worth it to go out that night even if just walking was painful, a torture I'd gladly go through again if the reward would be as comforting as remembering the position his body took with his back arched on the bed and the little sweat drops decorating his skin, his golden eyes half closed and to top it all the things he said each time I moved skillfully along his manhood... those words in Chinese that maybe were moaning for more.

In those moments I wasn't fully aware of how I came to be on top of him, I just acted on inertia, but now I can remember how it all happened and how I made that choice.

After the beating I had earned thanks to Hao, I was left in the floor, it rained and I was wet, but even still I couldn't get up because of the pain. I laughed ironically on the ground while the blood was washed away by the large rain drops.

Staying there wasn't such a bad idea, at least I wouldn't have to see Hao's face and laying there like a mediocre my mind was free to think of Ren Tao.

Yoh arrived and freaked out when he saw me, he lift me up, took me to my room and healed some of my wounds, he didn't talk, he was so upset he didn't crossed a word with me. Once he got out of my room he slammed the door and I could hear him screaming at Hao "You know that kid almost dies" "he's not your property" "he's a person" and the last sentence he said left Hao speechless "I'll end all this even if you're my brother, I won't allow you to hurt people anymore, even less this boy"

Even in pain I got up and went to where they were, I smiled at Yoh and said "everything will be alright" he shook his head and looked at his brother distrustfully. He couldn't argue with my words since he had taught them to me himself and it wasn't going to do any good to me or other who also "worked with" Hao if Yoh ended the "business". Not only I depended on it, but many girls and mothers who need the money to support their kids, it's not the most honorable job however many people including myself don't have other options.

Yoh came to me once again and took me to my room, he looked more calmed and I asked him for a favor: to help me meet up with Ren. He wasn't ok with that and it took me almost an hour to convince him. Finally he accepted and took me in his car, I was late.

I finally recognized Ren just by seeing the tone of his skin and the way he stood up, he was leaving. He noticed I wasn't feeling well and even still he took me to an apartment, but not to do what I thought but to have a very strange doctor see me.

The man seemed funny but creepy, I would have liked him a lot if it wasn't because the mere fact that when we were alone the man changed his smile to a very serious face, I could almost swear the doctor hated me, even though after his words I could understand the reason behind his behavior. He just wanted what was best for Ren and between "what's best" I wasn't included. I remember his actual words:

-You're not good for him, if he's the one who went after you just turn him down- he said while he bandaged my left arm, I really didn't understand why he said that if he didn't know me, but I guess the marks in my body gave me away, and he was a doctor so I guess he recognized the bruises I have and figured out what type of person I was - someone of your profession should not be by his side.

-I'm just a friend - I argued and I was being honest up until certain point, we never trespassed any line and the mere fact that we met was just a coincidence, in fact I think that if I didn't do what I did Ren and I could have been good friends.

-A friend? How much money do you want? I'll pay you double of whatever he offers you if you never look for him again - he said stopping what he was doing while looking at me, it angered me, I never had such intentions towards Ren and I also guess he didn't go after me looking just for a fuck either. Still it was hard for anyone else but us to understand that, after all he was a rich kid who could do whatever he pleased and I was a prostitute, I didn't know how to defend ourselves with what he had.

-I don't want anything, I already told you Ren has been nice to me I don't want to take anything from him - I defended and he laughed, like he would believe me...

-Ok, well since you are his friend and so am I, I'll ask you a favor, don't ever see him again, he's a very important person and even if he looks strong and untouchable he's not and your mere company can confuse him and it's not even just that, if an enemy of Ren would find out it would destroy him and his family... Ren simply can not make more mistakes you understand? - His words shot through me like thin ice needles burying in my skin, freezing my being. I knew that seeing him was a problem but I didn't know it was such a big one, he was right it had to be the last time I'll see him and then never again.

-I won't see him again, at least I won't go after him - After that he took a needle, I thought he was going to wet my face again but no... He sedated me and I fell asleep. I think I could hear him saying thanks before I went unconscious but I'm not sure.

When I woke up I felt my face being gently touched, generally when that happens it means something unpleasant and that scares me, but that night it was Ren's eyes on me. It would be the last time I'd see him so without much thought I went over him and licked him with all the vehemence and determination that took over me in that moment.

And now I'm just here, thinking, remembering and touching myself for him... because last night after he came fully in my mouth and lips I blushed violently and wiped with the back of my hand the remains of that white substance that ran down the corner of my mouth, I looked at him frightened since I didn't know how he'd react, I had just gone all over him not taking into account if he was ok with that or not, but still, what was done was done. So while he was laying there still trying to catch his breath I got up and left his apartment saying a mere "I'm sorry"

Just remembering turns my whole body on, but yesterday I had no choice but to leave things there, I had to step away from him. I don't just like Ren Tao, I was drawn by his eyes, hypnotized by every part of him and especially by the way he was with me since I was more than sure that he wasn't like that with anybody else.

It was uncomfortable being in the bathroom, and to finish in the toilet that unsatisfied longing of being in bed with Ren...

But I have no choice, after last night I haven't been able to stop thinking about it... and at least today I'm at Yoh's who was been taking care of me since he took me out of Hao's house.

I'm not all comfortable here and not because the brunette is not of my liking but because he has a very peculiar wife. A beautiful crazy blond who has a very bad temper and as far as I know she's the one who provides for the family while Yoh does the cleaning, cooking etc... Very peculiar, even though I wouldn't mind staying at home like Yoh taking care of the house while somebody else works for me.

She doesn't know what Yoh's brother does for a living or at least she pretends she doesn't very well for what I know she works in a very prestigious place and it wouldn't be good for her to get involved with that. She doesn't let Yoh see Hao or any of his friends, myself included... even still the blond has been strangely nice to me, I guess Yoh convinced her that I'm not a bad person... though sometimes I wonder if I am.

-That idiot... he's already been twenty minutes in the bathroom - Well and there's the aforementioned and her lovely voice.

-I'm sorry - I come out embarrassed, she looks at me angry, she knows what I was doing in there, she sighs and smiles.

-Go on idiot, go to your room and we'll see what we're going to do with your tomorrow... after all you are not going to be staying here for long without doing anything - she pointed at me with a finger while she moved as though she was going to poke me, she probably doesn't know that even if I try I can't work for anyone else but Hao since I'm in debt with him, he bought himself a couple of years of my life working for him as a prostitute.

-Yes Anna - I still answer, if I have to work on the mornings too I have no problem.

-Annie don't be so tough on him, he's been through a lot, you know - Yoh speaks to her in a sweet voice, they truly love each other there's no doubt of that.

-Tomorrow I'll talk to my boss about you, don't make me look like a fool - she smiles and turns around while Yoh looks at me calmed, he knows I won't be mad or go against her, besides she only does all this to help me.

-Yes madam - I answer with my hand up in sign of joy, after all I could have a more honorable job for a while… Sadly my joy is ephemeral, the door is knocked with a lot of force, I can almost guess who it is and I run to it before Yoh or Anna get there first.

-Good it was you who opened! Let's go… don't say a word, I'll be a little more flexible with you since you have another client – It was Hao indeed, his eyes were penetrating, his smile sarcastic, I had been out for a long time so it was obvious that he would come for me, even though I didn't expect him so soon. I took a deep breath, I knew what was coming.

-Hao… - I said with frustration, probably a new client and with all the pain in my ribs, after the painkillers had worn off it had been pretty painful - I'll just say goodbye to Yoh-

-I'll give you five minutes- his last words as he proceeded to enter what I assume was his new car.

-Yoh…- I said while he looked at me sad, I guess he doesn't want me to go back but I have no choice. Then Anna came after him and spoke.

-Tomorrow I'll be waiting for you here at seven am… you still have options Usui, Hao is not the only solution-

-Anna…- I answered… when she said that I thought of Ren, I guess he probably had thought the same thing… I wonder, what is he doing tonight?

The next night I'll also be waiting for you…

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: Language, yaoi Horo x Ren mild sexual content. No kids allowed!

**How much would you pay for me?**

**Chapter 5**

Handsome man, with excellent body, initiated  
Regardless of sexual preference  
How much would you pay for me?  
Call: 771 11 5609

I was really tired, after fourteen hours with my ass on a leather seat, no matter how expensive and "ergonomic" it were, I felt my buttocks had taken the shape of an aspirin. Whoever thought the life of a "rich boy" was lying back and bossing around was very wrong, at least in my case it didn't apply, that was Jun's job.

Going home should feel like a relief however for the last five days exactly, seeing Jean's face upset me, and that day wasn't the exception. It was Friday, the day we were supposed to go out for dinner, how ironic, it rained all week and the only night I hoped I could have an excuse to drop my weight in bed the weather's excellent.

I gathered all the strength and little good sense I had left to stop my self from driving through those streets I knew I should not pass through anymore. I had to forget about him and go straight home to see my perfect wife, have a perfect diner and sink my already beaten up ass on some fancy restaurant's seat for a few more hours, to then go home again, into the bedroom and finally fulfill my marital duties, which I had putted off for five days earning me an unsatisfied Jean to put up with.

When I got home... none of which my mind had forecasted happened, what I found was a set of black eyes looking straight at me, they belonged to a well known and tenacious blond woman that held my little boy in a way I had to admit I didn't like, I guess she never held a baby before.

Men didn't look uncomfortable taking into account the blond held him by his little chest with stretched arms.

-Your son - was all she said when I got closer and took him in my arms, holding him didn't bother me in fact I was proud of having such a perfect little son. Still this situation wasn't at all similar to what I had expected for the night.

-And the lady of the house? - I asked without even saying hello, it was common treatment between us, I had a strange relationship with her. Anna Kyoyama was very similar to myself, I would have hired her for my team if it wasn't because Marcos, the guy who represents Jeanne's company signed her with him first.

-Well she was very nice to pay me extra time while she left with Marco to deal with company matters... you know, the new contract - I forgot about it, between all the whining and annoying talk of Mrs. Tao she had ordered me to arrive early because she had to sign a contract with some Oyamada guy, and since I ignore anything that falls into the "order" category I forgot to arrive early. Mental note: pay more attention when those orders have something to do with my son and the lack of a babysitter.

-It's Friday - I said upset, and not to Anna but to who was supposed to be my wife, she took off with that blond guy, on Friday, the day there's no babysitter... knowing I wouldn't arrive early. The day we were supposed to go out for dinner... Friday.

-Don't play the jealous husband act, it doesn't fit you - she laughed, she knew I wasn't jealous, then she looked at me and murmured something when she saw the annoyed look on my face. After almost a week of hanging in limbo thanks to certain blue-haired guy the come back to reality hit me right in the face. I sighed and sat down on the surprisingly comfortable couch and then I watched her carefully, she was a beautiful woman there was no doubt of that. Whoever her husband was he was lucky to take pleasure between those well shaped legs that she wasn't afraid to show at all, even at a shameless length, I guess though, that must have been one of the main reasons Marco hired her right away.

-I'll pretend you didn't say anything the same way I pretend I can't see your panties... Marco must have a nice view - I answered sharply and she took it as a sign of war much to my dismay.

-And I'll pretend I don't know you haven't been "attentive" to Jeanne lately - touché! I wasn't going to argue with that, my actual sexual situation wasn't a subject of discussion, in fact I wasn't even sure which situation I was in, the fact that a guy pleasured me in such a wonderful way at the simple and gentle act of oral sex was making me doubt my inclinations and preferences. I didn't want to think of that, not in that moment.

-Your husband must be waiting for you and we don't want another woman in heat - I answered casually to end that "warm" conversation.

-Yes, I'm going. By the way there's a kid, I took him to Marco's office today but he was sharper than I first though, maybe you're interested... since the contract isn't signed yet - she said while she grabbed her bag, great, one of the few topics we can talk that I can actually take interesting in and she brings it up at the end.

-If you recommend him, then I want him on my office at nine in the morning, you know the first impression is what counts - I said right before I got a nice and colorful stain of sour milk on my suit... great, the third suit this week. She left and I stayed home with Men. Finally some time to think while I change and leave the baby on his crib, at least he's not loud, I could almost swear he has the same serious personality as me, the difference will be that I will try to give him all the attention that wasn't given to me.

I tried to clear my mind of all thoughts that would lead me to him, that guy that left me panting in bed. He took off after he licked me and made me come in his lips, right after he said he wouldn't do that with me. He dared to not only grab my ass but to trespass my personal space and almost violate me. To top it all I let him, I didn't do anything to stop him and I even enjoyed it. I wished with all my strength for him not to stop, to keep the rhythm of the burning beat that my throbbing manhood dictated while at the edge of exploding, and he did so with his tongue going through inch by inch of my length turning me on more and more. And then when I wanted to see him and ask for an explanation, to meet his gaze, he just left.

All I could see was his blushing face and dilated pupils, apparently he was just as turned on as I was, but frightened and above all I could see a great sadness in him... I guess he knew I wouldn't see him again.

He just said "I'm sorry"...

I couldn't believe it, Ren Tao, Son of En, was falling in love, this time for real and not with the perfect woman nor the most powerful but with that strange bum that some days before had thrown food on my new suit. That was worthy of the front page of the tabloids.

Those yellow press magazines that to tell the truth aren't worth reading or even looking at, but however they are delivered under the door every morning, Jeanne looks through them page by page and then throws them away... she always makes sure that our names aren't in it, and if they are is it just because of good news, and to tell the truth that happens a lot.

She arrived, I could hear how the door was locked and she said goodbye to that blond, I would go out to greet him and literally throw him out on the most thoughtful way but the bed seems more entertaining than having to look his face and the little smiles they interchange, those two must have something between their hands, that's why Anna insinuated I was "jealous" On the other hand I know Jeanne isn't so stupid as to cheat on me since she knows I know the two of them had something before I came along.

-Ren - was her sweet and clear voice, before coming to the room and make sure I was inside, she opened the door and let her beautiful figure be seen, she was wearing a silver dress which she took off as soon as she walked in; nice, pretty nice in any other moment seeing her like that would have turned me on but now... it wasn't very entertaining, seducing her wasn't fun anymore - I asked you to arrive early - she climbed into bed and rested next to me-

-On Mondays we go out for dinner with Men - was my answer as I turned my back on her, I didn't feel like seeing her but I guess she wasn't willing to let another night go to waste since without the slight shame she took her hands under my clothes to touch my skin.

-You know I had to have dinner with Oyamada, but that doesn't matter now - she carried on her path, I didn't feel like sleeping with her, but when I closed my eyes I thought of him... when she touched the right place I sighed, great if she what she wanted was to wake "that" up, she got it.

-Whatever... just be quiet - I ordered while I turned her around and tried not to open my eyes, while I kissed her I only thought of him and of how it would be to sleep with him.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

Great Saturday morning, I had to get up early which generally I don't mind however the night before had been shit. The so called passionate night simply hadn't please me at all and it was even annoying.

Still Jeanne wasn't complaining and that was enough for me. I left the house and took the car keys, since I had fulfilled my marital duties I didn't have to give any explanations if I didn't want to, so I left the woman satisfied on bed.

That day was going to be a long one, first I had to see Anna and the new prospect, then I had a lunch appointment with Deithel and I guess that if the prospect was as good as the blond said he would have to come along since I had to train him, then the investors board and check the developments of the new accounts. I arrived at the office and there weren't any employees yet, just Tamao my personal secretary; she was taking my calls and just smiled when I arrived. Minutes later the blond came and walked in my office alone.

-I brought the prospect - she said while I massaged my temples, the truth, I had a headache and I was tired.

-Yeah, whatever just bring him in, I'll ask a few questions and if it goes well I'll hire him - I barked and she glared at me, then I heard how she told someone outside to come in.

-Take an aspirin Tao - she said quietly, I guess she says it so I won't intimidate the new guy, many ones fear me just for being Ren the son of En, but taking into account it was Saturday, my head hurt and I had had a rough night, anyone would be frightened. - Don't be so tough on him, you might regret it

-Whatever, if he's worth it he'll have to deal with it, if he's trash he'll be scared and ran away - I said upset, I wasn't in the mood to talk to her or calm my temper, if I had to take it all out on some poor mortal who was looking for job, so be it - bring him in... You may leave - I finished and she left the office.

A few minutes of waiting, I turned around while the new guy arrived and I heard a voice... that voice I wasn't waiting on hearing ever again, it filled my head and made me turn immediately just to make sure I hadn't gone insane... it was him.

-Hi.. Ren - were his words, the ones he said before I turned around, I could almost swear there was a smile on his lips until he saw me - Anna told me to come and I... - He said with pause and I couldn't do anything other than blush before him... damn it! this was just what I needed, now this guy showed up even at my office, sure he was dressed decently and by the looks of it he wasn't at all surprised to see me, he knew it was me he would meet with.

_Great, now that I ran from my sexual tendencies_

_The guy that touched my ass and almost rape me_

_Dare to come to my office and..._

_Even now, I don't regret a thing. _

_Next night I'll also be waiting for you..._

_Reviews?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

...

When all the bad things I once considered, happened to me, my soul was left so dry and empty that sadness couldn't hurt anymore, therefore sorrow and melancholy became constant feelings I was used to. Yet if I look at it from some twisted point of view, thinking it couldn't possibly get any worse makes me happy, Ironic!

There's just one little inconvenient in my subtle plan of a "useless and happily empty life" and that is, I simply didn't count the possible variables life offers you., that's why I hated math.

And where did I end up now?

In front of him, who by the looks of it doesn't look very happy. His face still shows a scowl and the bags under his eyes he wouldn't be able to hide even under sunglasses. The truth is, I had always thought of him as someone who looked perfect, today wasn't the case.

And that's why I have an inconvenient, no matter how I tried to refuse and tell Yoh's wife that today wasn't good and the previews job was perfect, she simply dragged my ass to her car and brought me here... damn manipulative woman.

But he isn't the problem either, nor it is to see him again, the fact that I'm here nor the stupid idea of Kyoyama of me having a morning job on the side, the only problem is that it has granted me a damn ray of hope...

And when you don't want to suffer anymore, hope is no good, because it can make you climb very high, believe there's still a way out and then when you are on the highest you crash against reality, and I don't think I can take another fall.

-Are you planning on just standing there or what? - His soft voice, there's no cordial greeting; I expected that taking into account he is massaging his temples and his look already went from: astonishment, annoyance, then a frustrated sigh and now, relief? I guess he didn't feel like dealing with strangers.

-You don't look so well - I answered and sat in front of him, on his desk... that by the way, to point out was perfect, tidy and clean, subtly decorated and with a picture of his wife and son that seemed to be there just as a part of the decoration, and to end it there was a giant picture of his father.

-Why are you here? - he asked quickly, the truth is I didn't get either how I ended up there, I wasn't expecting it and even less after what almost happened yet didn't happen with him, Ren Tao, son of En, whom was married with a children and I had the guts to even try to...

-Anna brought me here - was my simple answer, but when I saw the death glare on his face and I understood that wasn't the answer he was looking for - I'm trying to get a different life - I sighed -Anna is the wife of a friend, yesterday she took me to another place - What I hadn't imagined was that Anna would took me to the place she worked at and by the works of fate I ran into a guy whom I just made some small talk, we laughed and the Shorty left so happy that he closed the deal with the owner of said company. Anna just said "you're good enough to belong somewhere else"

-You must have done something good for that blond to recommend you directly to me - he cut my words and directed all of his attention at me - Does she know? - He asked, but not by apparent curiosity, there seemed to be something else in that question.

-I don't know, I guess so. You really don't look so well, I don't want to bother you. I know I won't work on your company, so just tell Anna you're not interested - I knew this wasn't a good idea, he got up from his seat and walked away turning his back on me, but to my surprise he kept talking.

-How well known are you? You know what I mean you're not that stupid - His words upset me, the truth was it didn't concern him, what I did or didn't do wasn't any of his business

-That... doesn't concern you - I tried to end the conversation but by the looks of it he wasn't used to been talked back, he suddenly returned to his desk and slammed his hands against its perfect surface, making a loud noise that caused me to jump.

-You're on a work interview you idiot, so you answer the questions or you get the hell out and stay out of my sight. I'm not on the mood - if that was the case I didn't have many options, I smiled ironically.

-Not much - I really didn't know why he was asking me that, to buy me? No, I didn't think so, he already had chances in the past to make that proposition to me and he hadn't, and to some lengths he had always been nice to me, in his own way.

-I want numbers, genders and frequency - Ok, one thing was for him to know what I did for a living, and another was to treat me like some lab rat. My situation wasn't one to be proud about, it annoyed me and hurt me that him out of all people threw it in my face.

-hmmm - I sighed while he just looked at me intently - Since I begun I've been with twenty women, just three of them were recurrent clients - I answered truthfully, and he rose an eyebrow, I knew the questionnaire didn't end there.

-Have you also been with men? - his words were cold but with a note of sorrow, like he didn't want to ask that question, on the other hand I couldn't take it anymore, the last experiences weren't exactly the best ones of my life.

-Just two -I said almost whispering, the first one was and idiot, the first man that fucked my virgin ass, a feeling so unpleasant to remember, and then lately there was a boy that wasn't so bad.

-Who are they? - good question, taking into account that I try not to look them in the face, what was Ren trying to accomplish anyway? Tearing me apart completely?

-Do you also want to know how they nailed me? - I spoke for the first time out loud, he just rose a brow, he seemed like he didn't care much for how his questions were making me feel, he was a completely different person to the one I had met that night we went out eating, or the following nights, he was cold and aggressive yet I still answered, I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of seeing me defeated if that's what he wanted - The first was an idiot, I don't know who he were, they never say names, Hao calls him J.V, but I don't think I'll ever see that man again, and then some guy Kaworu.

-Women don't matter, they're hermetic, they wouldn't admit they need a man to fuck them, what I'm worried about is the others, on one hand if you don't know the name of one of them is because he is hiding and therefore would keep his mouth shut. If there's only one left in question... we have to get rid of that cockroach - he was analyzing them, the bastard, he talked about women as if they were trash... I couldn't believe he was such a cruel person. When Anna had told me the interview would be tough and that Ren was difficult, despot and at some levels inhuman, I didn't believe it. I simply considered him a nice yet cold guy, since he had been worried about me in the past.

-You treat people very coldly - I said sadly, resigned, maybe that was how he truly was and I had just idolized him. It was a shame. It was better to start going now.

-Call Anna- but I think he didn't have the slightest intention of letting me go.

-Wait, maybe the rest won't matter, but they aren't the only ones who know what I do for a living - I tried to make excuses to go and end this charade where the one to get hurt was me.

-I guess that if you know them, you will take care of them. Besides don't think you'll start with any privileges - Great, now this guy was taking for a fact that I was his property, just what I needed, now I wasn't just Hao's pet but Ren's also - Call Anna - Ren spoke to his intercom, I could hear a low affirmative answer and then Anna walked in.

-More than ten minutes that's good - the blond laughed and they exchanged looks, the truth is I don't know what to make of their looks, I think that only the two of them know what they're saying and I don't plan on wasting brain cells trying to figure out what that is.

-I'll use him - his very neutral response, use me. I should be glad, I was once again being used and now by him.

-I want a 40% of what he makes - well this was something I really wasn't expecting, I know she never does anything out of the kindness of her heart but to earn at my expenses, at least she wasn't as abusive as Hao.

-You're wrong, he won't have an important job in this company, nor he will be any of my personal employees, I'll pay him as a simply employee just to carry my things -Well that was the best part of all the things I didn't expect in one day, I was going to be a carrier.

-You think he's that much of an idiot? - Anna frowned and I just dropped my mouth

-I'll see if he's useful and I'll train him - The blond seemed like she was about to argue but Ren was quicker, they really seemed to have a complicated relationship- By the way Anna, where did you get this guy? I didn't ask him for his résumé but you should know - I blushed, they were playing with my condition, they both knew what I was and yet they pretended not to.

-Like a piece of paper would convince you... - she spat - he's an acquaintance of Yoh, a nobody - the nobody part wasn't very nice but I was in a place I couldn't intervene. Still I coughed a little and they looked at me.

-Are you going to ask for my opinion at any time? - I said trying to call their attention; it just earned me two death glares.

-No - was the perfectly simultaneous reply. I sighed. Still I went for it again.

-I don't want you to get in troubles because of me, ok? - I tried to get out of that office but the arm of certain Chinese guy stopped me.

-Anna will handle that, she will be responsible for any inconvenient you may cause - then they all left his office.

-I won't earn anything and I'm being held responsible... it was counterproductive to help you Horo - the blond hated me.

-I'm sorry Anna - she walked away and said goodbye to some girl I had noticed before, the pretty lady with the pink hair and a nice voice, Tao's secretary I guess.

-Walk, we're going for breakfast later - were his words before he kept on walking, apparently I had to go after him.

-Yes- was my answer before I followed.

It had been half a day, I thought his life was more simple, but well, taking into account I have the worse part it's logic to be tired, I just hope Hao doesn't cross the line tonight. Any girl would be fine but I don't think I can follow a man's rhythm tonight, at least I got rid of the worst of all. Kaworu doesn't seem so cruel; I just hope there's not a new one.

The lunch was really boring, it had been an hour since I been listening to what Ren said, a client from London was coming and Ren was going to be busy while attending something about a contract and my first assignment was to entertain the guy. Therefore he had taken the task of educating me about subjects as "wines", grapes, must, flavonoids. Everything about a good taste and aroma. Just like species, Cabernet Sauvignon for red wines and Chardonnay for white wines.

I knew Ren was smart, but I didn't know he was good at teaching and that he knew that much, about everything.

Luckily the lunch (that was consisted of, guess! French wines and small appetizers) went by very comfortably, he did what he pleased, read and marathonically ignored the guest, a very handsome guy, I had a good look at him, spoke to him and I was finally able to sit, I was so happy.

I started talking about wines just like my new master and lord told me to, but the warm conversation ended up leading to an unexpected subject and we started talking about plants, just like it happened with the short guy the day before, I ended up talking about my dream of creating a field of plants I had when I was little, the guy laughed and told me about his dream when he was little which had been frustrated too.

They closed the damn contract.

At last some spare time with him alone in his car, I had so many things to tell him, I was nervous yet I couldn't hold it anymore, he had already said so many things, some had really hurt and others had bothered me, and I didn't get how I got to be by his side after everything that happened on his apartment.

-Ren I have to go - He didn't seem to like my words since he stopped the car and parked in front of a park.

-You decided your schedule - he looked at me and took a cigarette, since I had first seen him that morning he looked tense, but he didn't look like he was anymore. I decided it was the best time to speak.

-Ren... I'd like to talk to you - I said but he didn't have those same intentions, he took a drag and answered

-Maybe on Monday - then he unlocked the doors, giving the hint that I was free to go, but I didn't, I sat there on the seat of his expensive car looking at the floor.

-I told the doctor that I would stay away from you - I finally told the truth, that was the explanation to everything, at least to me, of why I had left without saying a word and why I had dared to touch him that way... I liked him, that was obvious for both of us, so I had to stay away.

-Well in that case we're both guilty of the same crime - his answer froze me, the doctor had then asked him the same? That's why I hadn't seen his car passing through the "usual" street again. Even so...

-Ren this is not ok - I answered and for the first time that day I searched to meet his look, and when I found it, it was a warm one.

-Don't you want another life? - he asked while taking a deep breath and putting off his cigarette.

-But I'm going to get you in troubles - I came closer, looked into his face, it wasn't easy to stay away from him, I just liked him too much.

-I know how to take chances - the moment he said that and the way he said it just made me come closer to his face, to caress his lips, I had such urges to kiss him, but I couldn't get any closer, the speed stick didn't allow me.

-Besides -I sighed very close to him, speaking, seducing him, I couldn't get any closer but he could.

-No, there's nothing else to it, I'm just helping you - he laid one finger on my lips and just like I did he caressed them, I could see his dilated pupils and feel his warm breath around the skin of my neck.

-But... - I argued again, and he finally put an end to the distance between us, I was thankful that the windows were all dark and nobody could see us, we were close, too close. Anyone could say anything about the position we were in. But now nothing of what was said in the morning mattered.

-You're just a half time employee - his words were soft, taking into account that while he spoke his lips brushed mine, I couldn't keep my restless hands from roaming around his body. I touched everything I could and dove into his clothes to finally reach his warm skin.

-You look better now - I smiled.


End file.
